Computer networks generally enable data communications between computing devices that are connected to such computer networks. The computing devices within the computer networks may be a multi-function printer (MFP) and/or a fax server.
A MFP is an office machine that incorporates the functionality of multiple devices into one device. For example, the functionality of a printer, scanner, photocopier, fax and email machine may be combined in a single MFP. Furthermore, the MFP may be configured to transmit fax documents to a fax server.
A fax server typically includes a device equipped with one or more modems, fax boards, emulators for Fax over IP (e.g., T.38 emulators). The fax server can also receive faxes, from devices such as an MFP, and store the incoming faxes in a repository or forward the faxes to users (e.g., via email or other messaging mechanism).
Conventionally, when a fax server receives incoming documents from devices such as a MFP, the fax server may assign default attributes, rules, or settings to the received documents based on default settings or settings associated with a human user.